A Broken World Made Anew
by YamiKaiba73
Summary: When the Bandit Killer Lina Inverse meets Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric, things go anything but as planned when a pair of twins come to ask them for help in finding their parents; however, suspicion arises as the journey continues and the twins start behaving oddly. What could they want from the Sorceress/Alchemist duo? Contains two OCs, please ask before use. LinaxEdward
1. Prologue

**Hello! I am YamiKaiba73, in case you don't know me. I'm so happy you clicked on my story!**

 **Before we begin, I'd like to get a few things out of the way. In this novel, it is a shared universe. Amestris and Zephillia are neighboring countries. There are also two characters wandering around in this story which I claim as my own, Dakota and Indigo. They are my original characters and I would greatly appreciate it if you asked me first if you would like to BORROW them, and please credit me for their creation. I think that's about it, so without further adieu, let us begin!**

* * *

Rain was pouring down by the gallon, unleashing its wrath onto three companions, all soaking wet and shivering to the bone and in desperate need of shelter.

"Miss Lina, Mister Gourry! Look!" Amelia pointed to a temple that was slightly isolated from a small town.

"Won't the locals mind if we just barge in here?" Gourry asked.

"What they don't know won't kill them." Lina shrugged, pushing the door open.

After quickly drying themselves off and having a little snack, Lina and Gourry went to sleep. Amelia on the other hand, could do no such thing. The big, dark and empty temple scared her.

She thought she heard a noise over Lina and Gourry's soft snoring.

"Hello?"

Nothing.

"I'm warning you! Justice will punish you if you hurt me!" Amelia squeaked out. Nothing again. She quickly cast a light spell to better see her surroundings. Something looked out of place. It was not on an alter, like the other artifacts of the temple, but it was on the floor in the middle of the room. It was an oblong object, colored like a rainbow; glowing in Amelia's light spell, it seemed to enswoll her. She picked it up. Upon closer inspection, she could see herself. Not an Amelia that should be looking back at her, but an Amelia that was much younger. A nine year old girl, playing in the Sayruun palace courtyard with her Father.

"That's strange..." She muttered to herself, all possible intruders besides herself and her friends forgotten."Hey Mister Gourry, Miss Lina? I found something!" She informed them, shaking Gourry awake.

"Five more minutes." Gourry mumbled as he rolled over.

"Can it wait until morning?" A very tired Lina asked.

"I guess so. Sorry to disturb you, Mister Gourry and Miss Lina." Amelia sighed, placing the strange object in her bag.

"Lemme see that!" Lina suddenly snatched the oblong object from Amelia's grasp, looking it over carefully.

"What is it, Lina?" Gourry asked.

"Well how am I supposed to know if you keep blathering in my ear!" Lina yelled.

"Now you two are fully awake?!" Amelia wondered as the strange object in Lina's hands started to glow, making the young sorceress drop it in fear.

"What is it? What happened? Gourry asked.

"I- I saw... Never mind! Amelia! Where did you find this thing?" Lina demanded.

"I- over there-!" Amelia pointed to the patch of floor where it had been found.

Gourry inspected the floor very carefully.

"What do you see?" Lina asked.

"Just a patch of floor." Gourry responded.

"If the townsfolk use this temple regularly, then why would it be on the floor? Somebody would have picked it up." Lina reasoned.

"Unless somebody dropped it, in which case they'll be coming back for it." Gourry added.

Before either of the girls could respond, somebody stepped into Amelia's light spell. He was tall, handsome. However, they could not see his face. "That object you have there does not belong to the townspeople or this temple. In fact, it does not belong in this timeline at all." The strange man said.

Gourry grabbed the handle of his sword while Lina and Amelia prepared defensive spells. The strange man chuckled. "Yes, I do suppose you have reason to mistrust me. However, I would have attacked you while you were distracted by the Epochgrination had that been my intent." He explained.

"Then what are you doing here and what's a Epo... Chgri... Whatever you called it?!" Gourry asked.

"Like you, I merely seek shelter from the storm. As for that device you now have in your possession, it is called an Epochgrination. It allows a person or persons to look into the past, or perhaps, the future. I am not sure of the extent of its powers, so I suggest you-"

"I wanna see what my future looks like!" Gourry began wrestling Lina for the Epochgrination.

"That is not a toy!" the stranger said.

"Then what's it doing in a place like this?" Lina asked as she fought off Gourry with a foot to his face.

The man sighed. Slowly, he clapped his hands, touching the ground. Two enormous hands shot up from in between Lina and Gourry, pushing them apart. The man then stepped into the light, picking up the Epochgrination carefully. At last, his face was revealed. His hair and eyes were golden, his hair pulled into a low ponytail. He had glasses and a full golden beard.

"Do forgive me for not formally introducing myself earlier. My name is Van Hohenheim. As to answer your question, I don't really know what it is doing or how it got here. As I indicated before, I still don't know the full extent of its powers."

"A load of help you are." Lina mumbled.

"Mister Hohenheim?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Why were you looking for the Epochgrination? Is it dangerous?"

"Depending on how you use it, yes." Van looked into the Epochgrination, a happy yet sad smile on his face. He saw himself, holding a little boy with messy golden hair and beautiful eyes. Beside him was a beautiful woman with brown hair and blue eyes. She held another baby boy, with slightly darker hair and eyes than the first boy. Like before, the strange object began to glow in Hohenheim's hands. Unlike before, the light grew more intense. Slowly, it engulfed the four and the entire temple.

Rain was pouring down by the gallon, unleashing its wrath onto three companions, all soaking wet and shivering to the bone and in desperate need of shelter.

"Mind telling me what just happened?" Lina asked, blinking a few times.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Miss Lina?" asked Amelia.

"Nothing happened, Lina," Gourry said before sneezing, "but we really need to get out of this rain."

"Yeah, okay." Lina grumbled. The three travelers took shelter in a temple, where they spent the rest of the night in relative comfort.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for the introduction! I hope you liked it. Feel free to review, favorite and follow... I promise I won't twist your arm up behind your back if you don't... I'm just messing with you! Stop taking everything so seriously, gosh! Haha. For today's question, who is your favorite Fullmetal Alchemist/Slayers character? I'm curious, so let me know! Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time! Oh and feel free to ask me anything about the story. Okay, I'm gone for reals now.**


	2. Fight! Alchemist meets Sorceress!

**Hello, hello! How are you guys doing? Fantastically, I hope. Thanks for your reviews, I love reading them. One thing I forgot to mention in the last chapter was that you can ask me anything about the story** ** _except_** **for spoilers! My bad, but I am telling you now. I won't delay you any longer, so here you go.**

* * *

 _ **Chaper One: Fight! Alchemist meets Sorceress!**_

It was raining, cold and down right miserable. The Elric brothers were a long ways away from Amestris, let alone Resembool; Edward lay sleeping in the leaking storage shelter that he and his brother Alphonse had managed to sneak into.

Al pulled the thin cloth Ed was using for a blanket closer around his brother, wishing he had a body of flesh and bone to at least help keep him warm. The brothers would have chosen an inn, but they had no money until they could get back to Amestris or find an odd job.

Ed shivered and curled up in a ball as a noise from above indicated that they were not alone. Remaining very quite and gently rolling Ed over so that he stopped snoring, Al could hear voices if he listened carefully.

"Fifty. That's my final offer." A man's voice, terrified. But of what?

"Fifty? You want fifty? This thing is worth more than your entire life savings, pal. Two grand." This new voice was that of a girl.

"I-I don't think I can buy it from you." Said the man.

"Listen, here, buddy, and listen good. Either you buy it or I tear your shop apart and burn the remains." Threatened the girl's voice.

"All right. I'll take it." The terrified man agreed.

"Good. Gourry, watch him. Make sure he doesn't short change me."

Ed's eyes shot open.

"Uh oh." Al whispered as Ed shot through the storage room trapdoor and into the main shop above.

"Who you calling no bigger than a grain of rice that is so small not even an ant could eat it?!" Ed yelled, pointing at the girl and knocking over the shop owner.

The girl had long ginger hair, big eyes and a bag over her shoulder; she turned around to face him. "Who are you?" She asked as her partner picked up the money the shop owner had dropped in his surprise.

"About to kick your sorry butt!" Before he could do such a thing, Al had managed to climb out of the storage compartment and restrain his brother.

"Sorry about him. You said the 'S' word." He explained.

"'S' word?" The girl asked, eyebrow raised.

"Lina, I think he means short." Gourry noted, sending Ed into another struggling frenzy.

"Yeah. Now that you mention it, he is kinda small." Lina said.

Ed burst through Al's restrictions and pointed at Lina with his prosthetic arm.

"You have no room to talk about size when you're flatter than a board!" He yelled.

Lina began shaking where she stood, fists clenched.

"Care to run that by me again, shorty?" She asked, dropping her bag of goods beside Gourry.

"You heard me. You're flat. You make paper look three dimensional."

Gourry and Al watched as their companions began kicking and punching at every bit of the other they could reach. It was futile to try and stop them.

"Gourry Gabriev. That's Lina Inverse." Gourry said after a while, holding out his hand.

"I'm Alphonse Elric. That's my brother Edward." Al accepted Gourry's handshake with a sigh.

Lina broke away from Ed by forcefully kicking him in the chest, landing on her feet a yard away.

"Fire Ball!"

Ed quickly clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground, creating a wall for him to hide behind just in time, Lina's spell crashing harmlessly into his defense.

"Are you done?" Gourry asked.

"Hang on. What's your name?"

"Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist." Ed said proudly, pointing a thumb at his chest.

"An Alchemist, huh?" Lina inquired.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" Ed asked.

"But if you're an Alchemist, you could teach me some Alchemy and I could-" Lina started.

"Sorry. I don't teach Alchemy and you can't turn lead into gold." Ed interrupted.

"Huh? Why not?! Alchemists are rare in these parts! I'd be the most powerful Sorceress in the world!"

"Please don't be mad, Lina. He has his reasons for not teaching you." Al explained.

Lina took up her big bag, placing it on her shoulder.

"Fine. Whatever. I don't care and I don't need you." She said, turning around and leaving with Gourry by her side, the Elric brothers watching them go.

"Hey, Brother?" Al asked, directing his attention to a spot on the floor.

"What?" Answered Ed, who was still staring bitterly at the empty door frame.

"Where did the shop keeper go?" Al asked.

"Probably to report us for breaking and entering. Come on, Al. Let's go find a warmer place to lay low for a little while." Ed said, putting up his hood and heading out into the ice cold rain.

"Coming!" Al said as he quickly drew a circle on the floor, returning it back to its original form.

High above and far away on a tall building stood two individuals, watching what was below. "Target A sighted at three o'clock." A female told her male companion as she stared through a pair of binoculars.

"Target B sighted at twelve o' clock." The male responded.

"Operation Emancipate is go."

* * *

 **Well that's it for this chapter, I hope you guys liked it! Feel free to let me know how I did, I like reading those reviews! Or if you want to go on saying nothing, that's fine too. I'll see you guys next time! Byeeee!**


	3. Strange! The Mysterious Twins Appear!

**Hey, guys. Sorry for not posting sooner, I was sick but I'm feeling a little better now. I'm also sorry for forgetting a question of the day for you guys at the end of the last chapter and for not answering the questions myself, so I'll give you one right now and one at the end of this chapter: What is your favorite Anime opening/ending? It does not have to be from Fullmetal Alchemist or Slayers, just any Anime that you happen to enjoy.  
My answers are: (Who is your favorite Fullmetal Alchemist/Slayers character?) I happen to really enjoy Envy and Zelgadis.  
(What is your favorite Anime opening/ending?) My favorite opening is Kuusou Mesorogiwi by Yousei Teikoku (from Mirai Nikki) and ending is Never Say Never by Three Lights Down Kings (from Durarara! x2 Shou)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two: Strange! The Mysterious Twins Appear!**_

"Two rooms for one night, please." Gourry said, putting some money on the reception counter.  
"Make it three rooms and I will pay for breakfast." A stranger behind the two said.  
Lina and Gourry turned to see a girl. She had a grey traveler's jacket that covered most of her body, only revealing her face, hands, and well worn black ankle boots. Her hair was long and white and her eyes were deep purple.  
"That's very nice of you, little girl, but shouldn't you be with your mommy and daddy? Where are they, do you know?" Gourry asked.  
"I'm 17 and my parents are not here at the moment." She said.  
"Tell us your name and we will get you a room." Lina negotiated.  
The girl hesitated, then finally said, "Dakota."  
"That's an unusual name." Lina noted.  
"Make that three rooms for one night." Gourry told the attendant.

 _ **XxXxX**_

Ed tore down a wanted poster with an inaccurate description of himself. "Can't get a room anywhere." He muttered, sinking down into the mud next to Al, who was sitting under an awning.  
"And Mustang will give us an earful if we show up empty handed again." Al mumbled. Ed's stomach growled at him, making him sigh.  
"Hungry, Fullmetal?" A boy stood in the rain, his messy white hair sticking to his face and in his purple eyes. He had no coat to keep him warm. His dark blue tank top clung to his muscular frame and his black pants were soaked. Over his shoulder was a brown leather bag.  
"Yeah, who's to know?" Ed asked.  
"My name's Indigo, but you can call me Indi." The boy shrugged.  
"First off, come under here so you don't catch a cold. Don't you have a coat?" Al asked.  
"I do, my sister's just borrowing it." The boy squeezed between the two brothers, which was easy for him to do; He wasn't that much bigger than Ed.  
"How old are you?" Ed asked, noting this.  
"Not much older than yourself. I'm 17." Indigo informed him.  
Ed celebrated silently, making it look like he was having a seizure. "Something wrong with him?"  
"He's just glad he's taller than someone older than himself for once. I don't know if you know us by our names or just as 'Fullmetal' and 'Pipsqueak'." Al said.  
"You're Alphonse Elric. Edward's younger brother."  
"I'm glad you did your research, Indigo, but do you have any food?" Ed asked.  
"Brother! Be serious!" Al scolded.  
"I am!"  
Indigo looked through his bag and pulled out a few slightly squished yet neatly wrapped sandwiches. "I never leave home without a snack." He said.  
Ed eagerly grabbed a sandwich, biting into it hungrily.  
"That's Ed for thank you." Al translated.  
"He's welcome. You want one?" asked Indigo, offering Al a sandwich.  
"I'm good. But thanks anyway."  
Indigo studied the brothers carefully.  
"How about we find you a place to crash until the rain lets up?"  
"Okay." Al agreed.  
"Follow me. I'll pay for your rooms." Indigo offered.  
"Yeah; then they call the authorities on us. No thanks." Ed muttered.  
"What if I told you where to find a Philosopher's Stone?" Indigo offered.  
"Go on..." Ed was intrigued.

 _ **XxXxX**_

Stopping at an inn, Ed reached for his pocket watch but couldn't find it anywhere on himself.  
"That's weird, my watch's missing."  
"Did you maybe drop it somewhere?" asked Al.  
"I couldn't have unless the clasp broke..." Ed reasoned, now looking on the ground.  
"Three for one, please." Indigo asked the lady at the counter; that's when Ed noticed his watch hanging from Indigo's belt.  
"What the...?" Ed wondered out loud. "When did you take my watch?"  
"Hm? Oh! So sorry! I happen to be klepto but don't worry, it's a habit I'm trying to break."  
Ed snatched his watch back as the boy held it out to him, glaring at Indigo with judgmental eyes. Should he be trusted?

 _ **XxXxX**_

Gourry and Dakota were in Lina's room, asking the new girl several questions.  
"Alright, Dakota, if that is your real name. Why would you want to buy us breakfast? Do you even know how much we eat?" Lina asked.  
"Dakota is my real name and I am well aware of the amount each of you alone can eat in a single sitting. However, I want to become your ally. I know things that could be of great use to you." Dakota answered.  
"Oh really? Like what?"  
"That Alchemist boy and his brother you met earlier. They are checking into this hotel as we speak. What if I told you I can get him to teach you something about Alchemy?"  
Gourry got up and peeked out the door, Lina right beside him. To their surprise, the Elrics were climbing up the stairs with another stranger. Lina pulled Gourry out of the way and quickly slammed the door, greedily rubbing her hands together.  
"This is so good. Those Alchemy lessons are just screaming my name!" She said gleefully.  
"How did you know we met with them...?" Gourry asked.  
Lina stopped her day dreaming and turned to look at the other two. "That's right, how did you know?"  
Dakota fidgeted with her fingers. "I... Word spreads fast if there's an Alchemist in these parts. Um... I figured that the famous Bandit Killer and the Fullmetal Pipsqueak would eventually meet and I was right. I-I'm a huge fan of you both, so I kinda... Never mind... Can... Can I have your autograph...?" She awkwardly trailed off.  
"Dakota, you're amazing! Of course you can have my autograph." Lina exclaimed, grabbing the nearest quill and paper she could find; after signing it, she turned the paper over to Dakota. "Five hundred gold."  
"I learned it from my parents." She mumbled, barely audible. She reached into her drawstring wallet and pulled out the currency, handing it to Lina with a rather distant look on her face.  
"Are you okay? Where are your parents, anyway?" Gourry asked.  
"You already asked and I already answered. The sooner we grab the Alchemist, the sooner we can get my parents and you guys can meet. They're very powerful with Alchemy; they might even teach you something Mister Edward or Mister Alphonse couldn't and I'm sure there's a reward in it for you if you reunite us..." Dakota said.  
"How much money are we talking here?" Lina asked greedily.  
"It's far more valuable than money. You'll make kings look like peasants."  
Lina exited the room, smiling like a maniac and leaving Gourry with Dakota.  
"Hey-! What are you doing here?" Ed could be heard from his room across the hall.  
"Shut up and come with me so I can learn Alchemy!" Lina yelled. Ed's, and Al's jaws dropped.  
"I already told you, I don't teach Alchemy!" Ed yelled back.  
"You've got it all wrong, there's a girl in my room that says if we help her find her parents, they'll teach me. Not you, shorty."  
"What did you say...?"  
"Look. Either you stay here with your walking garbage can and rot away in self guilt of not reuniting a poor lost girl with her dear mother and father, or you could help us and get a nice little something-something as a reward." Lina urged.  
"She lost her parents?" Ed asked.  
"Haven't you been listening, of course she has!"  
Gourry and Dakota entered the room at this time, Gourry yawning and Dakota taking off her brother's coat, revealing her lavender mini dress with a hood attached and light grey denim shorts that stopped mid thigh. She had a golden belt around her waist and matching gauntlets around her forearms.  
"'Kota!" Indigo greeted, causing her eyes to roll.  
"Hey, Indi. Can you not spend a five minutes without me by your side?" Dakota asked.  
"I can, but is it wrong to miss your twin?" He wondered.  
"You're twins?" Asked Al.  
"Kind of unfortunate for me, really, but I got used to it." Dakota answered.  
"Anyways, I suggest you ladies and gentlemen get some rest. Big day tomorrow."  
"We should probably explain what the big day is first." Dakota reasoned.  
"That. Right. You go first." Indigo said lazily.  
Dakota sighed. "Fine. We need all of your help."

* * *

 **Hola! I hope you liked this chapter and sorry if it's short, I'm trying a new word formation, so let me know if I should keep it of if it's too hard to read. Please feel free to review, favorite and follow, as getting those notifications always makes me happy and helps motivate me to write more! Oh and if you're wondering what happened to Amelia, she's going to rejoin the gang very soon, I promise!  
** **I just want to give you guys a quick reminder that Dakota and Indigo are my original characters, and I would greatly appreciate it if you would ask permission to borrow them and please credit me for their creation. I'm sorry if I sound over protective, but they are my babies. I'm feeling like a proud parent having them wander around in my story.  
For this chapter's question, if you could trade places with any fictional character, who would it be and why? Now I could just say Saitama from One Punch Man, but I won't. Instead I'm gonna say Lelouch from Code Geass. I'd use his power to command people to give me food, buy me games and clean my room for me. If anyone does trade with Saitama and wants to take me down, I'd tell them to go punch themselves in the face. I'm Kidding! (My humor is dark. Be forewarned.) I'd just make Saitama buy me groceries and kill my enemies. Aren't I a lovely person?** **  
**


	4. Hmm Should We Help Them?

**Hello, everyone, and welcome to the continuing chapter of my Fanfiction! Thanks for all your support, guys, it means a lot.  
** **Sorry it took me so long to upload, I'm not sure what just happened but I think it's called life.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three: Hmm... Should We Help Them?**_

"And why do you need our help, exactly?" Lina asked.  
"She has a point. We don't even know if we can trust you yet." Gourry added.  
"Please allow us to explain." Dakota said calmly.  
"In response to your first question, Miss Lina, our home is under attack by some evil dude." Indigo offered.  
"All of you guys have had a hand in taking down some nut job at one point or another; to be honest, we have no idea what we are doing and we're kinda scared." Dakota explained, Lina and Ed nodding in an understanding way.  
"And as for you, Mister Gourry, what if we told you that you will very soon fall into a pit and break your left leg?" Indigo asked seriously.  
"I wouldn't believe you. What if you dug the pit and shoved me in?" Gourry answered.  
"We won't. We will be right in front of you so you can keep an eye on us as we travel. Sound fair?" Dakota asked.  
Gourry nodded. "I'll be keeping an eye on you two tonight as well to make extra sure."  
"Hold on, you'd watch a girl sleep?" Ed asked.  
Gourry's face went red. "Wha-?! N-not like that!" He stammered.  
"How about Dakota and I share a room? And Indigo can be in your room, Gourry." Lina suggested.  
"We already payed for our rooms, though." Indigo pointed out.  
"We can get a refund." Al said.  
"Now that that's settled, where are your parents?" Ed asked.  
"... We don't know..." Dakota answered, her voice quivering slightly.  
"Sis..." Indigo said.  
"I'm fine!" She snapped back. "Just great. Next question."  
"If it's too hard, you don't have to answer. I would like to know what happened to them?" Al asked.  
"They were taken from us." Indigo said as his sister began taking deep breaths to calm herself down.  
"So was our mother." Ed said, looking at the floor.  
"Brother...?" Al asked, knowing full well that Ed hardly ever spoke about how they lost their bodies, much less to strangers.  
"I'm fine, Al. We understand how hard it is to lose a parent. We wanted to see our mother smile again so badly, we went against the laws of nature and tried to bring her back. We payed a heavy price for nothing." Ed's mismatched and clasped fingers squeezed at each other.  
"I don't want to talk about it!" Dakota snapped.  
"Well excuse me for trying to relate! Maybe next time I'll ignore someone who I can relate to so that they hurt even more!" Ed snapped back, standing up suddenly. Dakota also stood up, glaring at Ed with her deep purple eyes.  
"Sis!"  
"Brother!" Al and Indigo began holding their siblings back to stop them from tearing each other apart with much difficulty.  
"Gourry, get the popcorn. This looks like it will be good." Lina ordered.  
"Right." Gourry nodded, running off.  
"I'm not going to fight you, Mister Edward. I have nothing to gain and everything to lose from doing so." Dakota said calmly. "But I will leave you with a warning. Fighting me or my brother will get you nothing but several broken things." She removed Indigo's arms from around her, then touched Ed's leg just below the knee. Coarse blue light shone brightly, then dissipated.  
"What did you do?" He asked.  
"I froze your automail from the inside. It will thaw out eventually but you might want to get it repaired. I imagine your mechanic won't be too thrilled, though." Dakota said simply.  
"Gee, thanks a lot." Ed sarcastically muttered, imagining what Winry would do to him this time.  
"Let's get some sleep. We have a long way to go tomorrow and no time to waste." Indigo said.  
"Hold on. You haven't told us where we are going or why?" Al asked.  
"Oh yeah. Kinda forgot about that. When we came here, we lost something very important to us. You might say it is our ticket home. We know where its approximated location is, but it's heavily guarded." Indigo responded.  
"Did I miss it?" Gourry asked as he stood in the doorway with a huge bowl of popcorn.  
"Didn't happen. Well, see ya guys in the morning. Come on, Dakota." Lina said, guiding the girl to her room across the hall after she took three fourths of the bowl from Gourry.  
"At least she saved me some this time."

Leaving the Elric brothers alone, Gourry led Indigo to his room.  
"You can take the bed if you want." Gourry offered.  
"That is kind of you but this is your room. You should take it." Indigo responded.  
"No, I insist."  
"I'm not sharing with you."  
"Well neither am I."  
Indigo got on the floor next to the bed, getting as comfortable as he could.  
"Can I ask you something?" Gourry asked.  
"Hm?"  
"How are you so sure I will break my leg?"  
"Hmm."  
"Are you even listening?" Gourry wanted to know.  
"Mm hmm."  
Gourry snuck up on Indigo, whose eyes were closed. He carefully reached out to touch his face when his hand was grabbed. "I'd rather you didn't or you will have a broken wrist in addition to your leg. Now please go to sleep, Mister Gourry." Indigo warned, his eyes still closed.  
"Sorry." Gourry said before laying down on the other side of the bed.

Over in the girl's room, Dakota made herself comfortable in a chair.  
"You sure you'll be okay?" Lina asked as she pulled the covers closer around herself.  
"Yes, thank you."  
"It's going to be cold tonight."  
"I'm used to the cold. I froze Mister Edward's leg, remember?" Dakota asked.  
"I didn't hear you do any incantation." Lina pointed out.  
"That was Alchemy. I already told you; I'm an Alchemist and so is my brother." Dakota responded with a yawn.  
"So you and the loser have that in common, huh? And you're sure your parents can teach me?" Dakota didn't respond. She was pretending to be fast asleep to avoid conversation.

* * *

 **Okay! Sorry it's short. So two things, the first being that my uploads probably won't be biweekly anymore, but I will try to upload on weekends or whenever I can. The second thing is, believe it or not, Questions of the Day are hard to come up with relating to the story. So those will be every other chapter, or you might get a game to play depending on what I have to work with. So yeah, thanks for reading and I hope you guys liked it. If not, that's okay, too. I hope to see you guys in the next chapter, YamiKaiba73 is out!**


	5. Sneaky! Breaking and Entering!

**Hey everyone! Yami here! Wow, it's been a long time since I've upload a chapter! So sorry about that! I got caught up in work and school, so that's my excuse this time. But I'm almost done with school, I just have one more test to do and I'm done with my GED! Yay, that means much more free time for me and hopefully more chapters for you! I'll shut up and let you read now.**

* * *

After a short breakfast, the Elrics, Lina, Dakota and Indigo were all ready. The only problem was that Gourry was reluctant to go.  
"Cheer up, Mister Gourry. If you stay here, this hotel will be attacked and many innocent people will die. You might even be one of them." Indigo said soothingly as he patted Gourry's arm.  
"How do you know that?" Asked a suspicious Lina.  
"Haven't you realized? We're being followed, and not by friendly people." Dakota quickly said.  
"Right."

XxXxX

The misfits were traveling along the dirt road in the beautiful countryside with Dakota and Indigo in the lead, Gourry and Lina second, and the Elrics third.  
There was a sudden swoosh noise followed by a THUMP and a horrid snapping noise.  
Lina looked to her left to see Gourry was no longer by her side.  
"Gourry! Where'd you go? This is no time for playing games!"  
"I'm down here! I think I broke my leg!" Gourry yelled from inside a pit trap.  
Dakota suddenly tensed up and roughly pushed Lina to the ground, sliding a few inches into the dirt.  
"Ow! What gives?" Lina asked, getting up and dusting herself off, glaring angrily at a scared looking Dakota when she saw a bundle of arrows right where they had been standing moments before. Her face softened. "You... Just..."  
"It's an ambush!" Indigo warned, pointing into the woods. Ed instinctively clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground, shooting spikes up all around their attackers.  
Some started to run away, Lina making them run faster by sending a fireball chasing after them.  
"Cowards!" The one who must be the ringleader yelled.  
The remaining bandits, about ten in all, ran at the group with blades and bows drawn.  
Al transmuted a spear from a nearby stone while Ed resorted to turning his automail arm into a blade and going head to head with two bandits at once.  
"Flare Arrow!" Lina called, hitting one thug in the chest.  
"What's going on up there?" Gourry asked just before Indigo judo flipped a thug into his hole. "Wha- hey! I was here first!" He yelled.  
Dakota was in hand to hand combat, her opponent being the ringleader and much larger than she. It was evident that her mind was elsewhere, she kept glancing at Ed and Al, trying and failing to copy their moves.  
Lina turned to see the girl get completely trampled, the older man pinning her down by the neck.  
"What a pretty little girl you are! I almost want to keep you alive so I can have you for myself!" He said through at least five layers of bad breath.  
Dakota gasped for air, kicking her legs in protest and getting a lucky shot in among his legs.  
The ringleader screamed, rolling off the teen and onto his back, holding his crotch; looking up, he saw Lina standing above him, fireball in hand.  
"Night night." She said before setting him ablaze.  
"Justice will prevail!" Amelia called, striking a heroic pose from atop a hill as the bandits ran away in retreat.  
"Yeah, you better run!" Indigo yelled at their backs.  
"Hey, someone tell Amelia she's late!" Gourry called from inside his pit.  
Ed clapped his hands together, placing them on the edge of the hole, lifting Gourry along with the thug Indigo had judo flipped out of the ground on a hand like structure; the thug quickly ran off to join his gang after he had noticed that he was outnumbered.  
"Miss Lina, what's going on? Who are they?" Asked Amelia.  
"Long story. The shrimp and the tin can are the Elric brothers. As for the other two, Dakota and Indigo. Also siblings."  
Ed had to be restrained by Alphonse. "Really, Ed, you mustn't lose your cool every time someone says you're short!" Al insisted.  
"You're the seven foot tall suit of armor, it's easy for you to say!"  
Amelia giggled. "Mister Ed is rather cute when he's upset."  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Ed asked, staring at her in disbelief.  
Lina rolled her eyes; "Can we keep moving, please?"  
Dakota looked up from examining Gourry's leg. "He can't really walk like this, can he?"  
"I think I believe you now when you said I'd fall into a hole and break my leg." Gourry said.  
"Gee, thanks." Indigo grumbled, kneeling down with his back to Gourry. "Get on."  
"Are you sure? I'm a lot bigger than you." Gourry pointed out.  
"Would you just do it? I'll be fine." Indigo insisted. As soon as Gourry had climbed onto his back and Indigo began to rise, the two fell backwards.  
"Oh dear." Amelia said, covering her mouth. "Allow me, Mister Indigo." After Amelia healed Gourry's leg, the group silently continued along the dirt road.  
"So... Um... Thank you. For saving my neck." Lina awkwardly said a she pulled up beside Dakota.  
"Hm? Oh. It's nothing. You did the same for me, so don't worry about it." Dakota said.  
"So I noticed you were watching the shrimp and Alphonse fight. Care to explain?" asked Lina.  
"My parents never really had the chance to teach us, so I thought maybe copying their fighting style would work for me."  
"You must have really cool parents. You keep talking about them like you worship them or something." Lina pointed out.  
"I just miss them. I haven't seen them in twelve years; it's only natural." Dakota responded, tucking a strand of white hair behind her ear. Lina didn't pry. She understood.  
"You learned something like that when you were five?" Amelia asked.  
"Eight. Our parents have been missing since we were five." Indigo corrected.  
"Who took care of you?" Ed asked out of mild curiosity.  
"We lived with our grandparents..." Dakota stopped and signaled the others to get down. It was now sunset, long shadows being cast on the dirt were two guards standing in front of an iron gate. Beyond them was an odd looking hideout with many a thugs roaming the premises.  
"I'm sure it's in there." She whispered.  
"I don't know if I could support all of us with a hover charm, even with Amelia's help." Lina said.  
"Here's the plan. Half of us will stay on the outside while the other half sneaks in. The outer group will create distractions so the group on the inside can sneak in and out. Once we have our possession, we can get our parents back and you guys can get your reward. Any questions?" Dakota asked.  
"Yeah. How do we decide on who goes in and who stays out?" Ed asked.  
"Strategically speaking, Gourry can't move on his own and he would be dead weight if we brought him in." Lina said.  
"And Al's armor clanks whenever he moves." Gourry glared at Lina and Edward.  
"Hey, Amelia fixed my leg, you know!" Gourry pointed out.  
"It's not my fault I clank..." Alphonse said.  
"I'll stay here with them." Indigo offered.  
"So that leaves the rest of us for infiltration." Ed reasoned.  
"I'm just warning you guys now, it's going to be dangerous." Dakota said.  
"Are you kidding? We have me, there is nothing to worry about!" Lina boasted.  
Ed rolled his eyes.  
Alphonse, Gourry and Indigo snuck to the other side of the road leading up to the gate. Indigo took a deep breath and started imitating goblin noises spot on. Al transmuted a "monster" out of some hay, twigs and rocks as Gourry used a torch to create a shadow effect. While the guards went to investigate, Ed and the girls snuck behind the distracted guards. Something was wrong; his leg was not moving the way it should.  
"Come on, Mister Edward!" Amelia whispered.  
"I can't!" Ed replied. He was stuck out in plain view of anyone who would be passing by; as luck would have it, a guard was approaching. Dakota quickly backtracked to Ed and harshly beat the prosthetic leg from the backside of the knee, helping him join the others just before the guards' foot steps drew closer to their hiding spot. The four collectively held their breath as the enemy passed by them as well as for a short while after he had left.  
"I'm sorry. It's my fault, I never should have froze your automail in the first place." Dakota whispered.  
"I was in need of a tune up anyway." Ed muttered.  
Dakota looked to the ground; she had almost gotten them captured and it was all her fault. She was a screw up.  
Lina muttered something while pointing at a guard; he froze in his tracks, slumped to the ground and started snoring.  
Once the heroes were inside the base, Dakota was on edge. She kept looking over her shoulder and around every corner, determined not to repeat what happened outside. Stopping, the young girl pressed herself against the wall, her chest rising and falling heavily.  
"It's heavily guarded." She muttered. Taking a peek, Lina spotted two guards on either side of a pedestal that held a glowing greenish rock.  
"What's so heavy about two guards?" Lina asked in a hushed voice. Ed and Amelia also snuck a peek into the next room.  
"Yeah, Dakota, what gives? We can take them." Ed reasoned in a whisper. Dakota started running her thumb and index fingers across her sealed lips, then miming some sort of dance.  
"Just tell us, Miss Dakota." Amelia requested in a quiet voice.  
"Chimeras." Her voice was high pitched and barely audible.

* * *

 **Well that's it I guess! Enjoy your however long it is until I finally give you guys another chapter! Oh and here's today's game! (I haven't forgotten, so that's good, right?)**

 **I'm sure everyone has seen this type of format on social media, so I won't explain it. hope you can do without the anime picture. I just found a generic one and replaced the names with Fullmetal Alchemist and Slayers characters.**

 **Birth Month:**

 **Jan: Betrayed by...**

 **Feb: Pulled a prank on...**

 **March: Spent the day with...**

 **April: Beat up Father with...**

 **May: Beat up by...**

 **June: Murdered...**

 **July: Fell in love with...**

 **Aug: Ate Granny's stew with...**

 **Sept: Got saved by...**

 **Oct: Went to jail with...**

 **Nov: Got kidnapped by...**

 **Dec: Trapped in a bathroom with...**

 **Last digit in your number:**

 **1: Amelia**

 **2: Alphonsse**

 **3: Lina**

 **4: Edward**

 **5: Gourry**

 **6: Envy**

 **7: Zelgadis**

 **8: Winry**

 **9: Xellos**

 **0: Lust**

 **Shirt color:**

 **Blue: Because you can.**

 **Yellow: Because you lost a bet.**

 **Red: Because Armstrong told you to.**

 **Black: Because they started it.**

 **Brown: Because you stalked them.**

 **White: Because you got lost.**

 **Purple: because they hate you.**

 **Green: Because you're awesome.**

 **Pink: Because you had to.**

 **Orange: Because they plan to kill you.**

 **Grey: Because things happen.**

 **Other: Because they love you.**

 **Apparently I murdered Amelia because she started it. I don't have anything against her, I swear! (Later!)**


End file.
